The Prophecy
by Rawwrrr xx
Summary: "A few hundred years ago the Gods were told of a prophecy of a man, a pirate, who would save the world from the rath of a woman. They were told that he would battle between good evil to succeed and would be named 'Sparrow'."


**This is a story thats been knocking about in my head for a few weeks and I need to get it out. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The squeak of his leather boots against the smooth, polished, gleaming, probably <em>rather expensive...<em> -marble floor was irritating to his ears. It was also rather un-needed. He was fully capable of walking for himself. He was the captain of one of the biggest (and most successful) pirate ships that sailed the waters. He could walk in a straight line – albeit with great concentration and only when completely sober – across the planks of the Black Pearl. He was more than sure that he would be able to walk down a corridor. "Where are you taking me?" he asked the burly, uniformed men who were dragging him down said corridor.

"The princess has requested an audience with you, pirate." Was the reply from the man on his left.

"The princess …. The _princess_?"

"Yes, the princess." The man on his right replied before whispering under his breath "not that you'd know what a princess is…"

"I'll have you know, my fellow gentlemen, that I have had plenty a … experience with princeses." He drunkenly confessed.

"Aye, and my middle name is Wilfred."

"Is it?"

"No."

"Shame. It suits you."

* * *

><p>Jack Sparrow was never one to be controlled. (At least while not in handcuffs.) However, here he was. Told to sit and 'behave' around an all too familiar young lady. She had grace, poise, a quick wit and a fiery temper. He had come into contact with this maiden far to many times not to ignore her. The idea that she could destroy him with a single look was frightening to say the least. So when he was brought into the grand study and given those directions he had no option to obey.<p>

She stood a few feet in front of him, with her back turned. She was beautiful, even from this angle. A perfect replica of her mother. Her raven black hair hung beautifully around her elfin face. A delicate frame and striking blue eyes were the death of many men over the years not including Jack.

"You rang?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Don't I get a 'hello'?"

"Do you deserve one? You've ignored me for the last 21 years –"

"20 if we're going to be technical."

"Jack." She scolded.

"…Sorry." He apologised.

"It's irrelevent how long it's been. You left me," She said, spinning around to face him, "on that god-forsaken cove without anyone."

"Well you seem to have done well for yourself now though?" he replied, cowering into the gold plated chair.

"No thanks to you. You were told not to leave me there. So, the day I turned 18 I returned. England needs it's princess, even if you would rather it didn't."

"I was trying to protect you…" Jack replied. "You are my –"

"Don't you dare utter that word in front of me. You lost the right to call yourself that when you dumped me on Captain Teague."

"Well I apologise for my stupidity. Would you have rather lived you're life on a thousand different dingies and ships? The cove was the safest place for you."

"I would have been safe with you. You just didn't want the burden of a child running around your precious pearl."

"That's not true."

"Oh, yes it is. You're a simple man to understand Jack. You listen to your shipmates rather than your family. You'd rather lie and cheat than admit the truth, even to yourself. And the only reason you drink that horrid rum is so you can forget about your precious Anna." She said.

"Don't call her that." He replied, gritting his rotten teeth together.

"What should I call her Jack? I never met her, I know nothing about her. She's merely just a story." He looked upset, Anna meant more to him than anything, to be told that she was just a story made his heart clench uncomfortably. "I know you loved her and this may be hard for you to hear, but she's gone Jack, and she's not coming back."

"I know. But to hear those words still knocks me sideways."

"I'm sorry I was the one you had to hear it from." She apologised. "But I didn't call you here for stories of lost family. I have a job for you." She said seriously.

"A job or a trap? I know you too well, I won't be given the gift of refusing. Will I?" He asked.

"No. You will do this job Jack, your life as a free man depends on it."

"Sounds serious, maybe a job for someone else then. Calypso knows I not good with tasks." He said standing from his chair.

"Sit down." He obliged. "You can find your way to Tortuga from any place in the world, but a simple job and you can't do it?" She joked.

"I don't work for others." He replied seriously.

"Well now you work for me."

"Do I get a choice?" He asked. She pretended to think about it before replying.

"No. Only you can fix this. And not because you're a good pirate but because the prophecy names you."

"Prophecy?" He questioned. She nodded in response.

"A few hundred years ago the Gods were told of a prophecy of a man, a pirate, who would save the world from the rath of a woman. They were told that he would battle between good evil to succeed and would be named 'Sparrow'."

"You want me to 'save the world'?"

"I want you to fulfil your destiny. You're more than just a pirate Jack. You need to realise that."

"Me? Trust me, I'm just a pirate. And not even a good one. You have the wrong man." He pleaded.

"It's you Jack, whether you accept it or not. You will do this because I am telling you to."

"I don't even know what I should do. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to talk with the council of the Gods." She replied. He laughed hysterically at the thought. Gods weren't real, they were just something people invented to explain things back in the time of paganism.

"Gods aren't real."

"You'd be surprised what's real and what's not in this world Jack. Who are you to say that the Gods aren't real? You met Calypso didn't you? Surely you of all people know the Gods exist."

"Doesn't mean that believe though." He smiled.

"You don't need to. You just need to show up and talk to them." She reasoned.

"So I just go where?"

"Shipwreck Cove."

"Oh no. You're trying to get me to go to the Court meeting."

"Only the Queen can tell you where to go. And as we both know, she's at the cove." She explained. She finally sat down behind her desk. She opened the draw on her right and brought out a piece of paper. She handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Your immunity. Guard it carefully." She replied before standing up and started to walk out. Before exiting she turned around to look at him. "Don't disappoint me Jack. I need you alive."

Jack sighed in his chair before standing up. "I didn't even say yes." he said into the empty room before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Other chapters will be up soon :)<strong>


End file.
